Currency recyciers and depositories (types of media handing devices) generally include note separators to separate stacks of notes before being processed by a deskew module that deskews each note for further downstream processing, such as imaging. These conventional deskew modules attempt to ensure that a leading edge of the media makes first contact with the deskew track base.
The main purpose of the deskew module in media handling devices is to align the document evenly against the deskew track base so the document is parallel to the track base. The document is aligned evenly against the track base. Sometimes, a document crumples, folds in some manner and is damaged/deformed when it is driven against the track base and becomes jammed.
The jammed damaged/deformed document is then attempted to be ejected back to the user. Since the document is jammed firmly against the deskew track base, moving it backward (or forward) can cause further damage/deformation to the document as it drags against the deskew track base. The further damaged/deformed document may jam worse during the subsequent attempts by the deskew module resulting in a fatal fault require a manual service call to the media handling device.